A Visit From Fibrus
A paper alien comes and Ben and Co. are suspicious. Plot (Ben): Are you sure, Kevin? (Gwen): Yeah. Messing with the Omnitrix mutated you twice, remember? (Kevin): Don't be ridiculous. That was activating Master Control. Here, we're hacking its database to get Hex out. That's what they're doing. Kevin rebuilt the Omnitrix-hacking thingy from Vengeance of Vilgax, Part 1, and is trying to free Hex. (Ben): Fine, but if I blow up, Eon won't be stopped. (Gwen): Neither will Evil Gwen. (Kevin): True, but what could possibly go wrong? He pushed the button. Suddenly, an Omnitrix hologram of Hex appeared. (Hex): I'm free! (Ben): Not yet. We've accessed the database, but we still have to get you out. (Hex): I must get out now! I sense something wrong with Charmcaster! (Gwen): No way! (Hex): Please! (Kevin): Fine. He pushed the other button. Suddenly, a yellow beam flashed from the Omnitrix. Hex appeared in the beam, and it stopped. (Hex): Finally! He suddenly zapped everyone. (Ben): Oh, no you don't! (Transform) LMN! I love this guy. He shot acid at Hex. It dissolved parts of his clothes, but he did a spell to regenerate them. (Hex): I cannot be stopped by mere acid! (Ben): Maybe if I posess you! (Transform) Ghostgrade! Cool. He posessed Hex. Green Upgrade lines formed on him, and his eyes turned to green Ghostfreak eyes. (Ben, through Hex): How do you like that? Suddenly, Hex dropped down in pain. The lines disappeared, and his eyes turned to normal. Finally, Ben came out of Hex. (Hex): I cannot be controlled by an Ectonurite-Mechomorph. He flew away. (Ben): Great. (Gwen): I can't believe he tricked us like that. (Kevin): Don't look now, but a shooting star is heading right for us! He was right. But it was really a ship. Either way, it was heading for them. (Ben, transforming): XLR8! Out of the way! He took Gwen and Kevin away before the ship crashed! (Gwen): That looks like Tetrax's ship. (Something inside): But it isn't! (Kevin): Is that a piece of paper? (Piece of Paper): No. I am a Flatonian, and come in peace. (Gwen): Okay. But why? (Flatonian): I'll explain later. Later... (Flatonian): First of all, my name is Paparo. (Ben): Okay. (Paparo): Scientists on my planet, Fibrus, have determined that the planet will explode in a year or so. We took our fleet of spaceships and set off for good looking planets. We planned to spread out and live in peace on various planets. (Omnitrix): Unknown DNA sample detected. (Ben): Ooh. The Omnitrix scanned Paparo, then DNA sampled him. Ben's new alien appeared on a hologram. (Kevin): Ha ha ha! What's that good for? Hiding in an office supply store? (Gwen): Kevin! (Paparo): Anyway, I have come here. I will run some tests on the planet, then scan the people. If this planet is good enough, I will call other Flatonians to earth. (Ben): Sounds great! I'm sure the people will accept. The next day... (Ben): You aren't going anywhere! (Transform) Rath! Ben and Co. were fighting Overlord. (Ben): Lemme tell ya somethin' Cap'n Nemesis...! (Overlord): That's Overlord! (Ben): Whatever. Where was I? Oh. Lemme tell ya somethin' Overlord, nobody robs a bank n' gets away with it! (Overlord): Except me! Overlord has changed. His suit is a darker orange, and the (N) is an (O). (Ben): You're askin' for it! (Omnitrix): Substantial radiation detected. (Ben): Uh, wait here! (Transform) BenKraab! (Kevin): That's new. (Ben): I unlocked this guy recently. He tunneled underground, only to find no radiation. (Gwen): Something's fishy. (Ben): I know. Back above ground, Overlord got away. The next day... (Ben, transforming): AmpFibian! (Megawhatt): Ha ha ha ha ha! (Ben): Not funny. (Kevin): I wish I could absorb you. But I can't absorb at all in this mutation, and it would drive me insane, anyway. (Megawhatt): Ha ha ha ha ha! (Kevin): Maybe you're the insane one. Ben tried zapping Megawhatt, but he zapped back. The zaps met and exploded, shooting both of them away. Suddenly, Gwen's Plumbers' Badge glowed red. (Gwen): More radiation. Ben went into a wire, and emerged underground from a conduit. (Ben): Nothin'. Back above ground, Megawhatt escaped in a phone line. (Ben): This is bad. Either the badges are broken, or the radiation is disappearing. The next day, Ben and Co. got a radiation reading on their badges, and went underground. This time, they were met with a nuclear bomb. (Gwen): You! (Paparo): Yes, me! (Ben): Why are you doing this? (Paparo): To destroy earth! You see, what I told you was a load of garbage. I've come to destroy earth! You see, other Flatonians in Fibrus' army have gone to other planets to destroy them. How? They tell that story, then plant nuclear bombs underground. They put them in stealth mode, which hides the radiation from Plumbers' badges. Many other planets have been destroyed that way. (Ben): Which ones? (Paparo): Familiar ones. Kylmyys, Khoros, Lepidoptera, etc. In fact, we've destroyed the Highbreed homeworld, Augstaka. We will destroy the universe if we have to! When we're done, we'll reconstruct all species out of paper. They will do our bidding! (Ben): Never. Time to fight fire with fire! (Transform) Paperboy! Then again, there's not much we can do with this guy. I think (Transform) Jetray would work better. He flew up, breaking the ceiling of the cave they were in. He came back and pulled Paparo up. Gwen and Kevin followed on a Mana platform. They realized they were in a paper factory. (Paparo): Oh, boy! Thanks for putting me where I could grow like mad! Suddenly, all the sheets of paper came out of the storage areas, machines, everywhere. They all built up on Paparo, turning him into a giant paper monster. (Paparo): Now how can you stop me? (Ben, transforming): By igniting you with Swampfire! He shot fire at Paparo. The small fire that resulted burned itself out super-quickly. (Paparo): When the paper touched me, its chemical composition changed. Flatonians aren't made out of ordinary paper. Now, the paper on me is made of Flatonian paper. That kind is fireproof! (Ben, transforming):'' Water Hazard!'' How about water proof? He shot water at Paparo's arm, and it fell apart. But more papers flew up there to regenerate the arm. (Paparo): Resistance is futile! A mere Orishan cannot make enough water to stop me. (Ben): Maybe Water Hazard can't, but how about (Transform) Overflow?! (Gwen): That's new, too. (Ben): I unlocked this guy and BenKraab together. He grew big, constantly making water. He then went inside Paparo, soaking him. He made so much water that Paparo turned to mush in the water. Ben then detransformed. (Ben): I like that new alien. After Ben and Co. left, some damp paper mush was moving toward one of the paper machines. (Mush): I... Will... Not... Be... Defeated... THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Paparo/Nanochips Arc Category:BTMT Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise